Java Junkie meetings
by Phoebe4u
Summary: LL JJ Set in season one. Stars Hollow is starting a town meeting, not a normal one, but a special Friday Night Java Junkie meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Before you read this I want to warn you that it hasn't been betaed yet. If someone wants to volunteer… Be my guest.

I also don't know if I will continue this story. So please tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or not?

* * *

Miss Patty was standing outside her dance studio looking over the town. She always liked to think that it was her little dollhouse. To bad Taylor was living in it.   
It was a beautiful November night and although it was very cold, there wasn't any snow yet. It was only 5 minutes before the next town meeting; not the usual 'Taylor being annoying about town matters' meeting, but the special Friday Night Operation: Java Junkie meeting. She couldn't remember who came up with the name or whose idea it had been. The only thing she knew was that for the last three months the town had come together to address the Luke and Lorelai situation.  
Even Stevie Wonder could see that they belong together, but for some reason Luke and Lorelai couldn't. The town had already tried two plans to bring them together but they both failed. So tonight they were going to brainstorm for a new plan and hopefully it would be more successful than the others.  
The first plan was doomed to fail because it was Kirk's idea, but they still tried it. They knew Lorelai loved to paint, so they tried to convince Luke to repaint the diner knowing that Lorelai would want to help. But unfortunately Rory's dad had come back into town unexpectedly and ruined everything. Patty didn't mind his presence in town. She enjoyed some new eye candy from time to time.  
After that they needed a new plan and they decided to make it a more long term plan. After a lot of brainstorming Sookie came up with a perfect idea. If they wanted to get the couple together they needed them to spend even more time together, away from the towns people and away from the diner. What better a place to do that then Lorelai's house, they figured. So they would get Luke to go to the Crap Shack as many times as possible. For this they needed Rorys help and this meant that they would have to inform Rory about the conspiracy. After a vote they decided that it was Patty's job to inform Rory about the secret meetings.  
Miss Patty smiled at the thought of that day. She had been more nervous than before her weddings, but thankfully Rory took the news well. She was even happy with it. She thought it was about time that the town did something to bring her mom and Luke together.  
So, for more than 4 weeks Rory had been breaking stuff at her house so that her mom would call Luke so he would come over and fix it. Rory always made sure Lorelai was home when Luke came, and the whole town hoped that this way Lorelai would finally see what she had before her, but after all this time Stars Hollow two most stubborn people were still living up the river in Denial.  
Patty was sunk away in her thoughts when Taylor tapped her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to listen to me but could you a least move away so I can close the door and start the meeting."

"Oh, of course." Miss Patty answered still a little fuzzy. She sat down next to Taylor on the stage.

People were still a little surprised that Taylor was helping with the whole Luke/Lorelai thing, but what they didn't know is that he had his reasons to support the craziness. He hoped that if Luke and Lorelai got together, he would be able to put up decorations at the diner with the help of Lorelai; and he supported it since it was good for the town spirit.  
Miss Patty was thinking how it must be like to be young and in love again when Taylor banged his gabble to opened the meeting.

"Let's start the meeting people!" Taylor said in a tone as if he was opening the fifa world cup "As said last week, we were going to brainstorm a few new ideas since the last one didn't work, but first I want to start with a final update on the events. Babette, you have the floor."

Babette stood up, cleared her throat and took a small little notebook out of her bag. "Luke came to Lorelai's three times this week. The first time was Sunday morning at 9:07 AM to fix the window of the upstairs bathroom that Rory "accidentally" broke" Babette said using air quotes. She looked at her notebook making sure she wasn't forgetting any details and continued with her report. "He appeared at the window at 9:11 so I had my hopes up. You never know what can happen in 4 minutes, but Rory told me later that he unclogged the sink first. So nothing to reported there. I watched him fix the window, that took 27 minutes and 24 seconds and from what I can tell Lorelai wasn't even in the room with him while he did his work. He left at 9.41 so we have 3 minutes between the fixing and the leaving, but I don't think anything happened,"  
There was a loud sign to be heard in the dance studio and Babette continued  
"There isn't much to tell about Luke's visit on Tuesday. He fixed the porch light, but Lorelai didn't even come out of the house. The third time he came over was last night, but Rory thought he would have come over earlier, so she was already home and she told me nothing happened."

Babette sat down and Taylor held court again. "As excepted, we didn't make any progress this week so it's time for a new plan. Any suggestions?"

"I could date her to get Luke jealous" Kirk suggested. A collective groan was heard in the room.

"We could handcuff them together to a bed." Babette called out. People were unsure about that, so they shook their heads.

"I could try to suffocate Luke with my breasts so Lorelai would have to come and rescue him." Patty said.

"I could sabotage the breaks of Lukes car so that he gets in an accident and that he needs Lorelai to take care of him." Gypsy volunteered.   
It was a decent idea, but they all knew that it wouldn't work because how often does Luke go anywhere that requires his truck? And how would they work the breaks without anyone noticing?

At this point everybody started arguing with each other and the dance studio started to look more like a baseball stadium after a bad call, than a town meeting in Stars Hollow.

* * *

So this is the first chapter! Please review to tell me what you think! Even if you hate it! I want to know if I waste my time  
This is the only time I will be asking for reviews! I promise  



	2. Chapter 2

On popular demand, a second chapter. I found myself a wonderful beta. Thank you sooo much **Gymtig **, you rule! 

I decided to make this story open for readers. If there are things you would like to happen on this story. Or if there are things you hate. Just tell me and I will defiantly keep them in mind while writing. I for exemple hate it when people make Luke call Lorelai "Lor" Luke never did this on Gilmore Girls, it's a typical Chris thing… So anyway, don't be too shy to tell me ;)

Before I forget again: They are not mine (Maybe sometimes in my dreams :$ ) I just play with them. But I promise I will put them back when I'm done

Last but not least: Thank you guys for reviewing:  
**Bokayjunkie**: my first review :D  
**LukeNLorelai637**: ALOHA BRAH...(what does this mean?)  
**Christi06**: I like your thinking :D  
**Sarah**: I hope you keep liking it  
**Gilmoregrl519**: shortest review know to men ;)  
**LUKE N LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS**: long name ;) but I definatly share your opinion :D  
**LLfreak**: I got myself a beta ;) I knew it was necessary since English isn't my first language :$ it isn't even my second but my third…  
**Brussels**: Belgium ruled ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
"People please" Taylor shouted. He was trying to gain control again but he wasn't very successful. 

Sookie, who had listened to everyone, couldn't take it anymore. They were talking about 2 people she liked; one of them was even her best friend. She stood up and yelled: "Hey everybody, sit down and shut up!"

It became quite instantly and everybody looked amazed and slowly sat back down.

"We are still talking about two human beings here," Sookie continued "People we love and respect. They aren't some puppets we can play with. So unless you have an actual successful plan, keep your mouth shut."

Everybody stayed silent until Kirk raised his hand.

"I think my idea will work, Luke is a jealous man so I..."

All heads in the dance studio turned, "NO!"

Taylor took the lead again and asked Sookie to sit down. "Since no one has a good plan, maybe we can brainstorm together. So we have tried to get them together in the diner and in Lorelai's house, maybe we should try an other location."

"How about the gazebo?" Miss Patty suggested, "It's the most romantic place in this town. I remember a time with my second husband, or was it my third? Anyway, we had just come back from our honeymoon and…."

"That's enough Miss Patty" Taylor said. He didn't like hearing about Miss Patty's husbands. It always reminded him of the fact that he was to shy to ask her out. He was even worse than Luke because he was waiting more than 17 years to ask Miss Patty out.

"I think it is a good to use another location" Sookie interrupted Taylor's thoughts "but the gazebo is too public. No way will Luke ever make a move there."

"But that means that he'll never make a move in this town." Morey noticed.

"What do you mean, Sugar?" Babbette looked at her husband questionably

"I'm sorry darling, but as long as you, Miss Patty and Taylor live in Stars Hollow, there will never be a private place."

Miss Patty, Babette and Taylor turned red in their faces.

"Well, if we are that bad," Miss Patty replied "why don't we take this show to another town?"

"I actually don't think that's a bad idea. Maybe we can organize a trip of some sort." Sookie suggested.

"But how do we get them with us. It's not like Luke has ever expressed an interest in town activities." Gypsy observed.

Taylor was stroking his beard. "Yes, indeed, we all know that we can get Lorelai anywhere with the promise of coffee, but Luke is a challenge. How do we get Luke to participate?"

The whole room remained so silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"I've got it!" Kirk yelled while jumping up. Why don't we organize an outdoor activity? Luke goes camping once or twice a year, so he must like nature…"

"Yes, of course, why didn't I think of that? Good job Kirk." Taylor replied, never for a minute thinking he would say that last sentence. "We have some really great ideas people. How about we call it a night and we'll discuss them further next week."

-2 weeks later on Monday morning in the diner-

Lorelai and Rory were waiting for Luke to take their order while discussing random things.

"So you are saying that if every human being on this planet died, cockroaches would take over the world?" Lorelai asked with a disgusted face.

"Yes exactly." Rory nodded.

"Wow, I knew there was a reason I'm scared of them."

At this point Luke came to the girls table to take their orders.

"What do you want?"

"My, aren't we happy this morning?" Lorelai reacted to Luke's grumpiness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen Taylor this morning. You would think that I would be happy about that, but it's Monday and he always comes in on Monday and the later he comes, the more he wants from me and since it's now after 9 and I can only imagine what he wants from me."

"Oh, that's Taylor for you." Lorelai replied with fake sympathy.

Luke took their orders and returned to the kitchen.

"I hope Taylor comes by while I'm still here. I could use a little diner theatre." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Lorelai wasn't even done speaking when Taylor stormed in.

"Luke!" He yelled. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Oh goodie, here we go." Luke mumbled to himself.

"I wanted to ask if I could put up this poster for the first ever ACTS of SH."

"The first what?" Luke asked.

Lorelai and Rory, who had been following the conversation with great interest, looked at each other questionably.

"It's the first annual Christmas tree search of Stars Hollow. Our normal supplier of Christmas trees had a family emergency and isn't able to deliver for our citizens, and be honest, what is Christmas without a Christmas tree?"

"A bar without beer," Lorelai piped in "a video store without movies, Hollywood without Aaron Spelling, Luke without flannel…" The last comment got a seething glare from Luke.

"Exactly." Taylor said. "So we had an emergency consultation and it was decided not to change suppliers, but to make a town event from it. People have 4 hours to look for a tree, to take them down with an axe and to decorate them. Then a jury will decide who has the nicest tree."

"Oh, mom" Rory said enthusiastically, "I want to do this! This will be so cool; we'll have like a thousand trees to choose from. So we will have the perfect tree! Can Dean to come with us?"

Taylor, who overheard Rory turned to the girls, "You will participate in groups of two so if you take your bagboy with you, your mom won't be able to participate unless she gets a partner of her own."

"Oh, but I really want to ask Dean." Rory said. She knew about the new plan and it was decided that she would ask her mother if she could go with Dean, instead.

"You can ask Dean," Lorelai said a little hurt, "I'll find someone else."

Luke still couldn't believe what the next town event was. "You expect the people in this town to work with axes? Should I call the ambulance or better yet those nice young men in their clean white coats?"

"There will, of course, be safety measures, Luke!" Taylor said with a duh voice "So can I put up these posters or not?"

"Are you going to stop bothering me if I say yes?"

Taylor nodded.

"Then fine by me."

Taylor was pleased with himself. Not only was he able to put on a poster in the diner, but the plan had officially been put into motion.

Rory had left the diner not long after Taylor and Lorelai was left behind with her thoughts as to who she was going to ask to come with her. She knew she had to take a man with her since there was no way she was going to touch an axe. All the guys she could think of weren't good enough or would never want to go with her in the woods to basically kill a tree.

Luke noticed Lorelai was unusually quiet when he wiped down her table. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Lorelai turned her head and looked at Luke questionably.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Luke asked and he sat himself down at her table.

"I wanted to go to the ACTS of SH, but you have to go in pairs, and since Rory is taking Dean, I have no one to go with."

"Why don't you tell Rory that you really want to go?"

"Well, I could but I wasn't really supportive in the beginning of the Rory/Dean relationship and I don't want her to think that I'm against Dean or that I don't want her to spend time with him."

Luke felt sorry for Lorelai, and he knew he was going to regret saying it, but he couldn't stop himself, after all, it was Lorelai "Why don't I go with you? I know how to handle an axe and I know how much this contest means to you." He told her, with a hint of surrender in his voice.

Lorelai smiled. "Really, you'd do that for me? And help me decorate it and everything?"

"Why don't I handle the axe and you take care of the decorating?" Luke new there would be a big change of him ending up helping Lorelai decorating. But he refused to think about that right now.

* * *

**I hope you liked this second chapter.**

** I probably won't be update for 2 weeks because I'm leaving for Mallorca in a couple of days. But I'll try to write while I'm there (while I'm sitting at the pool, in the sun with a cocktail in my hand...) Did I make you jealous:p**

**Greetz**

**Hilde **


End file.
